Everybody Dies
by Tushoyami
Summary: Bakura beats Ryou. Ryou is slowly slipping into darkness, abandoning the light. His friends are worried, but he doesn't want them to get involved. Can he fight back and stop his yami before the darkness completely envelopes him?
1. An Angel Can't Go Unnoticed By The Demon

A/N- Hey peeps! Aight this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story so PLEEZ be nice. And. as always, pleez R/R!! Also I know this story has been done numerous times...but I happen to like them and want to write one of my own. Also, I'm not very into Yaoi...an all the stories like this seem to have it and I'm like NOO! So...sorry yaoi fans...but my story will not have it. Also, comments are welcome and GREATLY APPRECIATED whether they be good or bad...although good is always better ^.~. Also you can email me with comments and suggestions and stuff at AneaMitore@hotmail.com.  
  
Just to clear something up...  
  
Yugi= Yugi Yami= Yami Bakura= Ryou Yami Bakura= Bakura  
  
Also...  
  
//blah// Bakura to Ryou  
  
/blah/ Ryou to Bakura  
  
((Yami to Yugi))  
  
(Yugi to Yami)  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
"blah" talking  
  
It's just easier that way heehee. Also...to anyone who sees something here that maybe they wrote in their story then I'm VERY sorry...I am not taking anyone's ideas...this stuff I came up with a while ago so PLEEZE don't get mad if you see something similar to something in your story. Last thing, if you know any japanese phrases or words, please let me know. I know some words, but not too many phrases. Thanks in advance to those who do. Also, put your email address in your review, I'm starting a mailing list for when I update, so yeah...if you want, then put in your email address...AOL or AIM name. OK now..ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A scream filled the air in the house. Once again...Bakura was beating Ryou senseless for probably nothing. Ryou whimpered as he fell to the floor clutching his stomache. Why did his Yami hate him so much? He never did anything to him. So why did he hate him so much? Bakura looked down at the shaking form below him with pure disgust. "Weakling...don't even fight back." He said giving Ryou a sharp kick to his stomach. Ryou fought back choked sobs. He had learned that crying only brought more pain. He tried not to cry but when Bakura kicked him again he couldn't help it. A few tears spilled from his eyes. He layed there hoping Bakura wouldn't notice. He knew he did though. Bakura wrenched him up by his hair and threw him into the wall. Ryou struggled to get up but with much difficulty. Bakura looked at him again with disgust. Ryou looked up at him, eyes filled with fear. He coughed spitting up some blood. He felt it coming. The darkness that he loved so much because it temporarily stopped the pain. With one last sharp kick in the side from Bakura, Ryou slipped into his beloved, darkness.  
  
Ryou woke still on the floor. He looked around to find his Yami no where. He must have retreated to the Ring. He got up dizzily. On the floor was blood...his blood. On the wall was some more of his blood. He felt the back of his head. Yup.....blood there too. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the sliding mirror in the bathroom and pulled out some dis-infectant and cotton balls. He did his best to clean the cuts on his face. He took off his shirt wincing.  
  
He looked in the mirror at his pale chest and flinched. There were bruises and cuts, new and old, his sides were terribly brusied as was his stomache. He cleaned them and put his shirt back on. He put everything away and closed the mirror revealing a certain Yami leaning on the doorframe looking at Ryou with bright violet eyes. Ryou stood there trying not to shake as he put his shirt back on and looked at his Yami. Bakura began to walk over to him. Ryou couldn't hide it anymore and he started to shake. Bakura smirked evilly and grabbed Ryou by the arm. Ryou swallowed hard and closed his eyes waiting for his Yami to hit him. "Go get ready for school...don't you have to go?" Bakura said throwing Ryou out of the bathroom. Ryou tried not to fall as he was thrown. He nodded not turning around and went into his room to change.  
  
Ryou walked quietly down the stairs, trying to not catch Bakura's attention. He opened the door and was about to slip out when Bakura yanked him around. Ryou yelped, half startled, and half from the sudden jerk in his shoulder. He saw his Yami smiling evilly at him holding the Millenium Ring. He glared at Ryou.  
  
//Forgetting something?// Bakura asked through their mental link. He smirked and quickly disappeared into the ring. It fell to the floor with a thud. Ryou bit his bottom lip. He wondered if he should take it or not. Last time he forgot it, he had gotten one of the worst beatings ever from Bakura. He didn't want that to happen again. But...it would probably be an even WORSE beating if Bakura heard Ryou talking to his friends about Bakura's 'lessons' and he REALLY needed to talk to someone about it. He bent down and picked it up. He could sense through his link with Bakura that he was watching him from his soul room. He twirled it in his fingers before putting it around his neck. He grabbed up his backpack and winced a little when putting it on. He quickly ran out the door, closing it in the process. He then made his way to school.  
  
He walked up to the building to find Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Joey coming up from the opposite way. He tried to hurry into the school but Yugi ad seen him. "Hey Ryou!" He stopped walking and turned to see them coming up to him. He could feel that Bakura was still awake.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said as cheerily as possible putting on a fake smile.  
  
"What's u- WOAH! What the hell happened to you!" Tristan said coming up behind Yugi. He stared at Ryou's face. Shit...he had forgotten to hide it. He looked nervous for a minute but quickly responded.  
  
"I-I was tired last night and ran into a few walls. Fell down the stairs accidently too." He smiled. Tristan nodded but Yugi looked skeptical.  
  
(Wow...all that from falling down the stairs?) Yugi thought to Yami.  
  
((Yes, I've been looking through your eyes. He looks really messed up to just having fallen down the stairs? Maybe ask him about it agian later?)) Yami suggested. Yugi nodded and walked into the school with everyone else.  
  
They sat down in their first class. Yugi looked over at Ryou who was doing his best to hide himself. He looked down at his paper and suddenly looked really pale. Yugi raised one eyebrow but turned his attention back to his notes.  
  
//You better not say a word to them. Maybe we should talk about you even talking to them when you get home.// Ryou could sense Bakura grinning evilly. He put his face in his hands as he tried not to cry. //You'll be crying a helluva lot more if you tell them anything!// and with that, Bakura cut off their link.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi tapped him on the shoulder. Ryou jumped a little and looked up at Yugi. His face was really pale, and his eyes were a little red. What's wrong?" Yugi asked, concern and worry becoming evident in his eyes. Ryou shook his head and stood up. The bell rang signaling the end of class. He hurried out and down the hallway before Yugi, or anyone else could question him any further.  
  
"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked coming up behind Yugi as they all left class.  
  
"It's Ryou, I'm really worried about him." Yugi's brow was furrowed into what looked like he was thinking.  
  
"Why?" Tea said looking concerned. "Is there something the matter with him?"  
  
"I dunno...it just doesn't seem like he was telling us the whole truth today. He also looks paler then usual...I'm getting really worried." Yami materialized from the puzzle and looked at the group.  
  
"I'm equally worried. I can sense something wrong with his story. Maybe I or you, aibou, should talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah...I will at lunch." Yugi said heading for his next class. Yami nodded before disappearing back into the puzzle.  
  
~*~At Lunch~*~  
  
Ryou walked into the lunch room as quietly as possible so as to not draw attention to himself. He sighed when he saw no sign of the others. He sat down at a table and took out his lunch. No more then 5 minutes later, Yugi took a seat across from him. Ryou didn't look up. He stared at his sandwhich. Ryou sensed his Yami was asleep so he looked up at Yugi. Yugi's eyes were filled with concern for his friend. "What's wrong Ryou? You wouldn't be this upset from falling down the stairs..." Ryou just looked at Yugi and bit his lip. He looked around wondering whether or not to tell him. He decided that he would, but quickly, before his Yami woke up.  
  
"Well...ok...I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to do anything! Especially your Yami...don't let him do anything please! Don't let him..." Ryou started to shake, his Yami was waking up.  
  
"Ok...I won't...now tell me. What's going on?" Yugi asked looking at Ryou shaking. 'Oh my God oh my God...' Ryou thought looking down. Bakura was awake and furious. He figured that while he was asleep his hikari had blabbed to Yugi. "Ryou..." Ryou looked so scared. "What's the matter?...Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
//So...you were telling him were you?// Bakura asked trying to keep his rage under control.  
  
"No!" Ryou yelled out loud. Yugi looked confused. /I-I mean...no...I didn't Sir./ Ryou was shaking uncontrollably now.  
  
//I think you're lying.//  
  
/No..I swear I swear!!/ Ryou was about to cry.  
  
//We are going to have a big talk later. Hmm...what should we do? Maybe I could beat you senseless?...or hmm...ever had a really bad burn Ryou?// Ryou threw his head into his hands as he heard his Yami laughing evilly. Yugi looked sympathetic and decided he would need help from Yami to get this out of Ryou.  
  
That day after school, Ryou started to walk home. Bakura was already furious with him...he thought it best to hurry and get home. He had tried to ignore the threats his Yami had beed giving him that day. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder causing him to wince a little bit as he turned around. Yugi quickly took his hand off his shoulder and frowned. Yami materialized from the puzzle and looked down at Ryou with a worried look on his face. Ryou's face immediately turned fearful as he tried to run away. Yami grabbed him by his shirt. He squirmed trying to get out of his grasp. 'Oh no...oh Ra...he's gonna make me tell....shit shit no! Why me....'  
  
"Ryou...what's your problem lately?" Yami raised an eyebrow at Ryou. Ryou looked down. His dark was still awake, he could feel his eyes staring at him, waiting for Ryou's answer.  
  
"N-nothing Yami." He said smiling the best he could. "I'm just a little tired." 'KUSO!' he thought to himself. He didn't think that that excuse was good enough for Bakura. He was sure to be punished when he got home. No, he knew he would be when he saw the skeptical look on Yami's face. "Uhh...listen, I-I've gotta get home!" Ryou said quickly turning around in the direction of his house and walking off. Yami stared after him.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked at him. Yami turned to his aibou and smiled.  
  
"We'll figure this out Yugi, don't worry."  
  
A/N- Well? How was the first chapter? It didn't suck too much did it? I know this story has been done before but...yeah...anyways, pleeeeeeeeease R/R peoplez!  
  
Ryou- How-how could you do something like this to me Tusho-chan! WHYYYY!  
  
Bakura- *Scoff* Because you're a weak insignificant fool that's why.  
  
Tu- Quiet you! You're my fav...but that doesn't mean I can't smack you. So HUSH!  
  
Bakura- *Whimper*  
  
Tu- YES! COWER AT THE ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS TUSHOYAMI! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura/Ryou- o.O  
  
Yugi- Uhhh....  
  
Tu- Aheeheehee...JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	2. The Truth

A/N- Hey peeps!  
  
Peeps- HIIII!  
  
Bakura- BOOO!!!  
  
Tu- RRR QUIET! *Smacks*  
  
Bakura- Oww...damn  
  
Tu- *Smirk*  
  
Ryou- Am I going to get hurt in this chapter too?  
  
Tu- MAAAAAYBE maaaaaaaybe not  
  
Ryou- Oh ok...HEY wait, how come you said maybe louder?  
  
Bakura- Because she wants you to die by my hands!  
  
Ryou-...nah.....*whimper*  
  
Yami- Aww that won't happen Ryou. Not so long as DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!! I AM HERE!  
  
Bakura- Pffffft...  
  
Yami- *glares* At just WHAT are PFFFTing at?  
  
Bakura- You -.-....  
  
Yami- *mouth gapes open* I'll have you know...I'M YAMI!  
  
Bakura- So?  
  
Yami- And!...well.....my HIKARI IS YUGI!  
  
Bakura- Good for you *claps quietly*  
  
Yami- *face fault*  
  
POOF!  
  
Coolies- Wha...where am I?  
  
Nemesis-Wolf- What the...  
  
Miekaez- ^.^  
  
Yugi- *Sees Coolies* *Sweatdrop...trys to make a run for it*  
  
Coolies- *Scans area, sees Yugi* AHA! *grabs him*  
  
Yugi- AHHHH! NOOOO!  
  
Coolies- YES! *glomps*  
  
Tu- *sweatdrop* -.-'  
  
Miekaez- *pouts* Where's Marik?  
  
Marik- Did someone call me?  
  
Miekaez- OOOOOO!!!! *rushes over and glomps*  
  
Marik- Uhh....*sweatdrop*  
  
Nemesis- Wolf- BAKURA!!!!  
  
Bakura- Huh?...WOAH!!  
  
Nemesis- Wolf- *Attacks and starts glomping*  
  
Tu- *smack* Back of BIOTCH!  
  
Nemesis- Wolf- NO! He's MINE!  
  
Tu- MINE!  
  
N.W.- MINE!  
  
Tu- MINE!!!!  
  
N.W.- MIIIINE!!!!!!  
  
Bakura- *face fault*  
  
Tu- GET OUT! *Banishes N.W. from story* MUWEHEEHEEHEE!!!!  
  
Miekaez- ^.^  
  
Coolies- ^.^  
  
Tu- -.-' OUT! *Poofs them away!* MUWEEHEEHEEHEE! Now I have all the bishies for myself!  
  
Bakura- Uhh...0.0...no  
  
Tu- YES! *Chases Bakura around* Well, while I attack, you can read the story! ^.^ Oh BTW...I might switch from third person to Ryou's POV occasionally for the purpose of going deeper into his thoughts ^.^ I doubt I'll really go into Bakura's though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This darkness, I can't help but cry. I can't get out. I'm straying so far from the light. I can't figure out what's right. I'm alone and afraid. I can't figure this out alone. I want my friends, but HE will hurt them. I can't keep going through this hell. My spirit is sleeping somewhere, and I can't find it. I don't think anyone can anymore. It's so far away, I don't think I can get it back. I'll never get it back. That's becoming painfully obvious. I'm alone in the dark, another thing I'm slowly realizing. That, no one can help me, no one can save me but me. And I can't. I can't help myself escape this.  
  
I once thought I could. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could get him away. I could get him to stop. I tried once, I vowed I would never try again. I've been trying since then to forget that day, and not even YOU will make me remember it. But, I have finally realize, I can't stop this, so I might as well give in...or get out. I could escape it all, I know how. But, do I want to do that? No...no, I would rather live in this hell. It doesn't matter what I do you see. I finally escape, and I will most likely go to Hell. And you see, I'm laughing a little now, because you see, he's the Devil himself! I can't escape him! If I escaped by my own hands, he would greet me in Hell and we would spend an eternity together. I don't want that. So, there's not much I can do here. I try to live through it day by day, but I don't know how much longer I can.  
  
So, I sit here, and I cry. Not just for me, but for him. He's damned...he is SO damned and he doesn't realize it! He says he's cursed for no reason, but if he took time from beating me to look at his life, I think he would realize that it's not for no reason. He deserves it. But me, I don't deserve this. I have never done anything, to anyone. So why am I cursed? I've often thought about killing myself by him. You know, provoke him, and taunt him until he loses it and accidentally, or purposely, kills me. Then, I think I could escape. I doubt anything like him could get past those Pearly Gates. But still, he is the Devil, he could just put me on his list and I would have to suffer even in death. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou layed in his bed. His tears had long since dried. Bakura had beaten him when he came home from school. It had been one of the hardest ever. He had been thrown down the stairs, beaten, slapped, beaten, cut, and beaten. Bakura had made sure to pause shortly in between each torture, just to make sure Ryou didn't pass out and ruin his fun. That sick bastard called that fun.  
  
Ryou shivered at the thought. Bakura had told him that if he ever tried to tell his friends again, he would hurt Ryou, as well as his friends. Tears welled up again. Ryou couldn't stand thinking that this might hurt his friends. They, especially, hadn't done anything to the bastard, so why did he have to go after them? Ryou really needed to talk to someone, but he couldn't. His Yami would be watching even more closely now. He glanced over at the ring. It looked so...so...meaningless. Like it couldn't do or cause anything. HA...anyone who thought that was dead wrong. Now don't get Ryou wrong, he liked his Yami, a lot. Who wouldn't? If you had heard about him and his Yami, you probably would have wanted one too!  
  
Well, wait, rephrase that...if you heard about SOMEONE and their Yami. If they heard Ryou's story, they would definitely have second thoughts.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I had locked the door a little while ago and Bakura was currently pounding on it. "Don't make me break this down wimp! Open the fucking door!!" He yelled at me. Oh well...I was screwed anyway since I locked the door, might as well retaliate a little, maybe he would kill me.  
  
"No! I'm not opening it!" I yelled. The pounding stopped for a moment before coming back full blast.  
  
"That's it Ryou! You just screwed yourself over!!!" My enraged Yami called. Ha..took the words right out of my mouth. I heard a click and looked up in horror. I was about to escape out the window when I saw the lock turn. Oh God...he got a pick. The door suddenly burst open to reveal my enraged Yami. A murderous look was in his eyes, more of one than usual. My eyes widened and I tried to scream. Too late, my Yami was already on me. I closed my eyes as he hit, kicked, punched, and cut me with a knife he carried with him a lot. Mainly for me...  
  
*End Ryou's POV*  
  
Bakura smirked down at the form of his bloody Hikari. He had passed out a while ago. He gave him one last kick before retreating inside the Ring. That would teach the little brat to try to keep him away. It was futile. Futile to try and stop him in any way.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Ryou groaned as he woke up. He lay there for a moment trying to remember what happened. Pictures of his Yami slicing him and punching him flashed through his mind. He winced. That's right, he remembered now. He felt sick and a wave of nausea came over him. He ran to the bathroom and threw his head over the toilet. He heard someone behind him. Without thinking he muttered "Go away.." before having to throw his head over the toilet again. He finished and groaned. He closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
They suddenly shot open in fear as he looked at the doorway to see his Yami scowling menacingly at him. "I-I'm sorry Bakura-sama I wasn't thinking!" He sqeaked. Bakura grinned evilly and took a step forward.  
  
"You're right, you weren't thinking. Haven't I taught you to think before you act? Maybe I should teach you again." Ryou winced and closed his eyes before getting an idea. This had to stop. He shakily stood up and faced his Yami, still bloody from the night before. He pushed himself forward with what little energy he had left and slammed into his Yami. Bakura, not expecting it, was caught off guard and stumbled backwards. It wasn't far, but far enough to be out of the bathroom. Ryou quickly slammed the door as Bakura was getting up and locked it.  
  
Bakura would soon have that pin, so he had to act quickly. He ran over to the window that was in their bathroom. He opened it and looked outside. He yelped as Bakura was trying to break the door down and yelling curses in Egyptian at him. He was a good 10 feet from the ground. He hesitated a moment. Suddenly, he saw the door coming loose from the hinges, no one shut Bakura out. He quickly climbed out the window and hung from the sill a moment before dropping to the ground. He rolled a little to break his fall. He turned around and looked up. He heard the door break and his Yami come in the bathroom yelling that he was going to kill Ryou.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I looked up in the window. I could see him walking around the bathroom trying to find me. He had his knife out that he carried with him. I stood up and started to run. "HEY!" I heard him yell from the bathroom at me. But I didn't care, I didn't turn around. I ran. I ran and didn't stop running. I knew Bakura-sama wouldn't follow me. He wasn't that desperate. I turned right and kept running up the sidewalk in the direction of Yugi's house. It was Saturday so Yugi was probably still asleep. But I had no where else to go. I ran up to Yugi's door and knocked a few times. Yugi's Grandpa was on an urgent dig somewhere, he was kinda like my Dad, maybe they were on the same one? I gave another urgent knock and Yami appeared at the door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and almost screamed. Oh yea...I forgot, I still had blood all over me and there were bruises all over me too.  
  
"R-Ryou?! Is that yo-you!?" He asked eyes wide. I nodded.  
  
"C-can I come in?" I looked down. I couldn't bare to look him in the face. Yami stepped aside and I walked inside. Yugi was sitting on the couch watching t.v. He turned to look at me.  
  
"Oh hey Ryo-" He gasped and his eyes widened. "What happened!" He said rushing over to me as I collapsed on the ground. Yami helped me stand up again and make my way over to the couch. He then sat on the table in front of me.  
  
"I'll go get some stuff to clean you up." He said. "But first...what happened?"  
  
*End Ryou's POV*  
  
Ryou started looking around nervously. He took a quick glance at the door which Yami noticed. "Ryou..." He said firmly. Yugi sat next to Ryou to show a sense of comfort. Ryou looked at Yami again and then looked down. He took a deep shaky breath. Yami watched intently as Ryou's mouth formed one word.  
  
Bakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well.....that's chapter 2.....read and review please! ^.^ The chapters will get longer, don't worry. 


	3. Wounds Unhealed

Tu- Hey again peeps!  
  
Nemesis Wolf- HII!!  
  
Tu- *gasp* What are YOU doing back in my story!?!  
  
Bakura- *snicker*  
  
Tu- -_-''' Ok...  
  
Nemesis Wolf- Yeah! Baku-chan let me back in! ^^  
  
Tu- -_-...v_v...Bakura...  
  
Bakura- Eheeheehee  
  
Ryou- Bakura's being mean Tushoyami-chan! Waaaa!  
  
Bakura- QUIET!  
  
Ryou- o_o...*sniffle*  
  
Tu- BAKURA *slap* That's not nice!  
  
N.W.- Don't touch him!  
  
Tu- I CAN IF I WANT!  
  
NW- NO!  
  
Tu- YES!  
  
NW- NO!!  
  
Tu- ENOUGH!!! *Banishes again*...*sigh* Now...to the story ^^...now that the annoyance is gone...  
  
NW- I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Tu- OUT!!!  
  
Bakura- *Pouts* Always ruining my fun...  
  
Tu- WHAT WAS THAT!?!  
  
Bakura- o_o Nothing...  
  
Ryou- ^.^  
  
Tu- Aww! *Hugs Ryou-chan* Ok...let's go to the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yugi gasped as they stared at the now trembling Ryou. "W-what?" Yami asked, almost trying to convince himself he hadn't heard what Ryou said. Ryou nodded.  
  
"It's Bakura..." he started shaking now, looking fearfully into Yami's eyes. "I-I have to go, if he knew I was here..." Ryou quickly stood up and ran out the door before anyone could protest.  
  
Ryou ran down the sidewalk and back to his house. He stared fearfully at the dark door. It was somehow...taunting him, taunting him to come inside, where he knew what was waiting for him. Ryou narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sick of this," he said softly to himself. "It needs to stop," he choked half way through his sentance. He took a shaky step toward the door, then another, and another. He slowly reached for the doorknob.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
I looked inside the dark house. My confidence from a few seconds ago was slowly slipping from me. I knew...that...he was here. Waiting for me. Waiting for me to walk further inside.  
  
I closed the door, but not before turning on the light. He hates...the light. I know this...b-but...I can't take it anymore. I can't listen. I won't. He can't make me anymore...  
  
I turned away from the light when I first noticed yami. He was standing with his arms crossed, murder in his eyes...MY murder. But, I couldn't find it in myself to back down. I stood there, by the switch. Not exactly...defiantly, but firmly, showing him that it had to stop. He laughed coldly at me.  
  
"Ryou...do you actually think that YOU can do something to ME?" I thought. Did I? Did I think that I could change something? I concluded in my own mind that, yes, I believed I could.  
  
I looked back on myself, back on the years that this has been going on. I...I almost can't believe...how much I let him get away with. But, that's why I'm doing this. To stop it. To help him, maybe understand.  
  
I wish...I wish I could tell this to him. All these things I think. How I have feelings too. But...hey...that's life. And, some things you just can't say. This, being one of them. I glance up at Bakura, who I notice has moved a bit closer to me.  
  
Why isn't he attacking me? Normally he'd be on me by now. *Scoff* Maybe something has finally gotten through his thick skull...  
  
"B-Bakura..." I say a bit nervously. I can't help it...I mean, would you be able to? He grunts. At least he's acknowledging that I'm talking to him. I take a deep breath, and look him right in the eyes. "Stop..." He raised an angry eyebrow at me before starting to advance forward. THAT'S...when I exploded.  
  
"NO! Stop! I can't take this anymore! Why do you do this!? Are you thinking that you're getting something out of it!? Hoping to, satisfy something inside you in some way!?" He freezes. Typical...never thought someone like ME could do this to someone like HIM...ha...how very wrong he obviously is. I glare at him and take a step forward.  
  
"Well I'm telling you right now! It has to stop! You can't keep doing this! I won't let you!" I defiantely say to him. He snickers and smirks at me.  
  
"What're you gonna' do, Ryou?...Fight me?" His cold words echo in my head. Piercing into my brain like daggers. F-fight him? I'm an idiot! How else could I stop him?...  
  
It never crossed my mind that I may have to fight him. I guess, in the little world I had built around my confidence, that I thought he might just...back down. That was a really stupid thing to think.  
  
I'm realizing this as he advances towards me. My eyes widen as the familiar feeling of fear sweeps over me. I back up until I hit the door. He smirks darkly at me. I wince and turn away, shaking.  
  
"S-stop..." I say softly. He pauses a moment to look into my eyes mockingly.  
  
"Do I scare you Ryou?" He inquires, in a mocking tone, as if he cares. That's when it happens. His head was so close, his face so near. It was as if it was a reflex to him being that close. My arm swung out and hit him in the face as hard as I could.  
  
Bakura grunted and stumbled backward, holding his cheek, which I'm sure was becoming swolen. He took his hand out of the way of his eyes and glared at me.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I just punched him. I should be happy! But how can I be when I'm currently on the ground getting the shit kicked out of me?  
  
*End Ryou's POV*  
  
Ryou yelped as he fell to the ground. Bakura began kicking him in the ribs, stomach, legs, anywhere he could.  
  
"Stupid stupid hikari!" Bakura yelled. "Have you learned NOTHING!?" He yelled as he continued to kick Ryou.  
  
He picked him up by the shirt collar, smirking evilly. Bakura then tossed him into the wall, resulting in an ear shattering smack as Ryou slammed into it. Bakura walked over as Ryou slid down the wall, crumpling into a heap on the floor. He coughed a few times, before spitting up blood.  
  
The crimson liquid dripped from his mouth, forming a small pool by his head. The dark spirit looming over him glared in disgust.  
  
"Why do you bleed from such light beatings? You disgust me! Do you hear me? Or are your ears to clogged with the blood I should have started spilling years ago?" Bakura glared angrily at Ryou a moment before muttering something along the lines of "Apparently so..." and with that said, quickly walked out the door and to who knows where.  
  
Ryou coughed a few times, glaring at the wall a little in front of him as angry tears slipped down his cheeks. Why must he be tormented and tortured like this? What had he done?  
  
The silver haired angel stood shakily to his feet, fists clenched tightly. His body shook from the pain, but from anger as well. Why should he have to put up with that bastard? He had done NOTHING to deserve it! He shouldn't have to! He wouldn't any longer...  
  
That was it...when Bakura got back, Ryou had made up his mind. He would either put a stop to Bakura's beatings, or die by the white haired demon's hands trying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Well that's chappie 3! Grr! I have writer's block again! Cursed block! I'll get working though now that I'm out of school and everything. Please R/R! Take a few moments to click the button down and to your left pretty please! Ryou would want you to! And how can you say no to that face!?  
  
Ryou- *Holds hands out in a begging way while giving you puppy dog eyes* 


End file.
